


Put him on your cock

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gang Bang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Piss Enema, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Urine Enema, Watersports, cum dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh no! An alien sex drug has been leaked into the Finalizer's air vents! Fortunately only the communal showers were affected!Unfortunately Hux's refresher is currently undergoing maintenance and he has to use the officer's communal showers.Kylo doesn't let an opportunity go by to fuck Hux among other things.Seriously it's just a freaking dirty sex pollen fic.





	Put him on your cock

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged it as rape/non con only to be sure. Hux is drugged up so he technically can't consent.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had received the report only minutes prior his arrival on the observation deck of the largest training area on the ship. Several medical droids were already there, whirring and ready with several large containers of bacta. Upon questioning the droids revealed that General Hux himself had ordered them there to stand by until everything was over.

Kylo scanned the training area. According to the report, several doses of an alien compound had been leaked into the air vents of the male officers’ and male trooper’s refreshers. The medical units had successfully analyzed the compound as a sex drug, making those breathing it crave sexual acts, removing their inhibitions. In short, they needed to fuck until the effects wore off. How it got there was still being investigated. In the meantime those affected had to get the drug out of their system.

 

Kylo could spot Hux down there sandwiched between two officers who’s names he didn’t know. How unfortunate, Kylo thought to himself with a hint of mischievous glee, that Hux’s private refresher was currently under maintenance so that the man had to use the communal showers. Especially on a day like this. But Hux did seem to enjoy himself.

He had his dick buried deep in the ass of one of the young, meek bridge officers, a dirt blond man, while his mouth serviced a trooper – a fridge of a man. The trooper had his hand in Hux’s hair, holding his head still as he fucked into his mouth, making the general take his entire length. His balls slapped audibly against Hux's chin.

Other officers and troopers were in similar positions, fucking each other in various positions. Fortunately, the medical droids had provided them with lubricant so that they wouldn’t hurt each other overly much apart from a soreness they would definitely feel. There were some familiar faces in the crowd but Kylo could only focus on Hux.

 

Kylo’s own dick stirred at the sight of the debauched general, the sound of his muffled moans mixing with the other noises of the room. Kylo grabbed his datapad to check the medical droid’s report on the compound. It wouldn’t do getting himself infected with a fuck drug.

He could feel the writhing mass of lust below through the force. Kylo focused in on Hux, the general’s lust being the only thing that occupied the man’s mind. He had fucked the general often in the past. This was an opportunity to revisit those memories. With some additional support from those troopers and officers down there.  
A sound drew his attention from the datapad, the trooper had pumped his cum down Hux’s throat, the general lavishing the trooper’s wet cock with licks and kisses to clean it, his own hips speeding up against the officer below him. The young man had his own lips on someone’s dick, slurping it down to the balls, his nose buried in the neatly trimmed pubes of a trooper.

Kylo quickly scanned the text. Apparently one had to breathe the compound in to be affected and it had memory-altering properties. None of these men would remember fucking each other. It was perfect. It wouldn’t do having to alter the minds of this many men himself. Or to execute this many troopers.

 

The droids didn’t try to stop him when Kylo made his way down to the training area. Hux had pulled out by the time Kylo was through the door. A different trooper turned him around and hoisted up his legs to get to his ass, Hux’s back on a training mat. Kylo stood and watched for a while, hand where his own dick strained through the fabric of his pants. Arousal pooled in his belly but he could wait at least a little bit to see and observe what the man had in mind for Hux.

The trooper pressed his face to Hux’s ass, his tongue darting out to lick at his hole. His tongue pressed against the rim, circling where the muscle closed. Hux writhed under him, moaning with his mouth wide open. Other men moving closer to present their dicks to him. He stroked one in each hand as a senior officer approached his head to dip his balls into Hux’s wide open mouth.

Hux moaned, his voice partly muffled by flesh, his tongue darted out to lick at the balls, glazing them with his saliva, his tongue eagerly pressing against them. The trooper at his ass eventually pushed his tongue in, eliciting a muffled moan from Hux, while his hand played with the general’s testicles, his thumb rubbing over his perineum, slowly moving down to his hole where he played with the muscle alongside his tongue. The trooper dipped in a finger, rubbing his saliva into the general’s rim. Hux’s cock was already hardening again, the drug shortening his refractory period dramatically. The head was leaking precum, still wet from the previous orgasm.

 

Kylo was amazed by the trooper’s dedication. Without warning, the troopers at Hux’s sides came all over his bare chest, painting his rosy nipples with their cum as they moaned. Hux arched his chest, relishing it as the hot cum slid down to pool at his belly-button. Kylo’s dick strained so hard in his pants that he could barely take it.

He put a hand on the shoulder of the trooper who was still licking into Hux’s ass. “That’s enough, go fuck someone else”, he told him, putting the force into his words. The trooper walked off without complaint, bending another officer over.

Kylo himself stepped in between Hux’s spread legs, watching as Hux’s throat bulged from the cock he was currently sucking, the officer finally inside his mouth with his entire length, Hux’s hands wrapped around a new pair of cocks.

Kylo freed his own erection, the tip already wet with pre-cum as he got to his knees and shuffled closer to Hux’s ass. The rim of his hole was shiny with the trooper’s spit. Kylo levitated one of the provided lube bottles to him so he could slick up Hux’s ass and his own cock himself. He put two fingers at once into Hux’s hot ass. Knowing what a slut Hux was for cock Kylo suspected that he would be loose.

Hux’s gasp was muffled by the dick in his mouth, his body taut for a moment before relaxing at the intrusion. He wasn’t as loose as Kylo would’ve thought, the idea of fucking Hux while he was still tight made his dick twitch in hot arousal. Dipping into Hux’s mind for a second revealed that he was hot for it, the slut. Another one of Kylo’s lube-slick fingers went into Hux’s ass, wasting no thought to locating his prostate but instead stretching him, twisting his fingers instead, scissoring them apart.

 

The officer at Hux’s mouth finished by pulling out and squirting his come all over Hux’s face and hair, making him cough. Then he licked his lips clean. Hux raised his head to look at Kylo.

“Ren”, he moaned at Kylo, his entire face a mess of cum, his lips red and swollen from sucking dick. It turned Kylo on enough to pull his fingers out too quickly, making Hux moan. Another man was quick to step up and push his dick down Hux’s throat. Hux didn’t resist, instead he worked his throat the instant the dick went down into it. It was the man who had previously occupied his left hand. Another one took his place. The man over Hux rested his ballsack on Hux's face as his dick went in deep. 

Kylo pushed in as the other man bottomed out in Hux’s throat. The tight clench of Hux’s ass around his dick took Kylo back to how he had fucked Hux several years ago. The young, sharp man riding his cock as if it was nothing special, the sly face smiling at him as if Kylo’s hips were his personal throne. So different from the debauched way Hux writhed under the attention of several men. What was visible of his face was bleary, drenched in cum and red-hot.  
It spurred Kylo on to thrust into Hux hard and fast immediately, making the man squirm under him for a second before the drug turned the friction into pleasure. Hux’s dick lay straining and red against his belly. Kylo waved the man who took pleasure from Hux’s hand closer, lacing the force into his command.

“Suck him off”, he said grunting as he was still ramming his cock as far up Hux’s ass as he could, no doubt brushing his prostate by the way Hux reacted. The officer got to his knees and took Hux into his mouth, deep-throating the general’s cock like a natural. His hand came around to play with Hux’s testicles, rolling each one in his hand, giving them a squeeze every now and again as he kept on wrapping his lips around the dick in his mouth.

The man at Hux’s head didn’t take long to come thanks to the previous stimulation, depositing his own come deep down the general’s throat. Hux swallowed visibly, his throat working another load into his stomach.

Kylo’s arousal spiked so hard at the sight that he had to use the force to keep himself from coming. He wanted to last longer. When another man approached Hux’s head, Kylo waved him away. He wanted to hear Hux moan and moan he did in octaves Kylo had never heard from him as Kylo pushed his hard cock unrelentingly into his tight ass.

Hux came like that, his own cum sliding down the throat of the officer blowing him, the other man kept sucking him through his orgasm. Hux was beautiful like this, moaning and whimpering as pleasure overtook him.  
Hux seemed uncomfortable for a moment, mewling and whining as the stimulation got too much but then the drug made him compliant again, hardening his dick and turning his wordless complaints into moans. Only when Kylo felt his own legs burn from exertion did he finally let himself come stilling with his dick balls deep, spilling his seed as deep into Hux’s ass as he could.

  
This wouldn’t be the only load Hux would get in this hole and Kylo would make sure of it. In his mind he already knew that he would take the completely debauched Hux again later when his hole was loose and stuffed with cum.

Kylo moved back so that he rested against a wall, Hux always in his view as the general was grabbed again and put on his hands and knees, Kylo’s cum leaking out of his ass. His hole was quivering with how Kylo had plowed him open.

It would take Kylo some time to get hard again so he leaned back and enjoyed the show.

In front of him a large man shoved his dick into Hux without any preamble. Hux moaned, pushing his hips back against the intruding cock, his whorish mouth open wide for yet another dick that went down his throat easy. The man in front of him grabbed Hux’s hair to pull him even more onto his cock, no doubt hitting the back of the general’s throat with every thrust, making him moan and writhe. The drug seemed to remove the general’s gag reflex. Kylo knew Hux was prone to struggle with a big dick in his mouth. This one he took like a champ. Kylo’s dick twitched in interest but wasn’t roused yet.

Kylo was about to direct some officers and troopers over to Hux to act upon him when they started doing it all by themselves. By now more and more of them noticed that their general was with them, also being affected by the sex drug. Hux’s loyal bridge crew pulled him away from the men currently fucking him, a small guy that Kylo knew was Mitaka went straight for Hux’s mouth, licking the cum out of it before licking the rest of his face clean, pressing his tongue deep into Hux’s mouth afterwards, fucking his mouth with it. Another man fondled the general’s cock and testicles. Hux moaned under the treatment, guiding his cock into a willing participant while another officer stepped up behind him, entering him with a single push, Hux’s wet ass swallowing another cock easily.

Hux moaned, the movement pushing him forward, deeper into the other man. They were stuck together like this, Hux in the man in front of him while his own ass was speared. The man behind him stroked the general’s cum-streaked nipples, pulling at them and pinching them causing the man to moan.

Hux’s movements were not his own but those of the man behind him, pushing and pulling him as he fucked into the youth on his knees in front of him, the officer Hux had his dick in currently sucking off another. They were a writhing mass of pleasure.

When the man behind Hux came they pulled him off the man in front of him, Hux letting himself be manhandled, put into a different position, with one man on a training man. Hux sank down onto another offered hard dick while his bridge officers kept petting his hair and feeding him their cocks. They moved him off the man who came inside of him shortly afterwards and onto yet another cock.

Kylo’s dick twitched in interested but was far from hard yet. He directed one of the troopers over to put his head into Kylo’s lap, ordering him to nurse on his sensitive ballsack. The man’s mouth felt nice and hot, making Kylo lean his head back against the wall as he kept watching Hux getting reamed. 

 

By the time Kylo’s cock got finally hard again more than 20 people blew their load inside of Hux, most of them up his ass. He was currently sucking the cock of a man old enough to be his father, his body positioned over the other man, genitals in his face as another one pulled his ass cheeks apart to guide his hard dick in. Hux didn’t even seem to notice it anymore, his quivering thighs smeared with cum that slid from his loose hole. The man under him had the general’s dick in his mouth and his hands at Hux’s balls, fondling and squeezing them. The first few officers had already tired out and were guided out by the med droids to check for injuries. Most of the afflicted left were stormtroopers who had a lot more stamina.

Hux started to look tired too but Kylo had some plans for him.

He pushed the trooper at his balls away, the man having moved to lick at his shaft while he fondled Kylo’s perineum, all the while he rutted his own erection into the floor where he had already left some cume stains. The man stumbled away compliantly.

“You”, Kylo said to the trooper. “Put the general onto your cock.”

The trooper complied, snatching Hux when he was briefly empty – off of the man who’s dick he was still sucking. Hux’s face looked like he desperately needed sleep. But not before Kylo got what he wanted.

The trooper put Hux into his lap, slipping his dick into the general’s ass easily. Hux didn’t even hold onto him, he compliantly bounced in the troopers lap, his mouth slack and leaking cum.

Kylo didn’t say anything as he directed the man at the floor over with the force, making him come to kneel before Hux’s back.

“Get into him”, Kylo whispered. “I want you both to fuck him.” At that Hux slightly twitched but didn’t talk or fight. The man behind him shuffled closer, all the while the trooper still bounced Hux in his lap. The second man brushed his fingers against Hux’s quivering hole.

“With lube, idiot”, Kylo muttered, shoving the almost empty bottle at the man before he leaned back to enjoy the show. It was a good angle. He could see where the dick that was already inside Hux moved in and out of him.

The man stuffed his fingers into Hux’s hole one after another alongside the dick already occupying it. Kylo used the force to keep the trooper from coming, same as Hux. For once Hux’s mouth was free so Kylo could hear him moan weakly, gasping and trying to catch his breath as the trooper nailed his prostate. The officer behind him removed his fingers and moved his dick into position, the shaft and glans shiny with lube. He grazed the cleft of Hux’s ass as it was moving up and down before shoving in alongside the trooper. Hux moaned loudly.

Kylo grabbed his own cock lightly, massaging it slowly. Hux looked divine with two, hard cocks up his ass. His entire body was littered with cum and small bruises, his lips flush, swollen and his hair wild and sticking partly to his face with sweat and cum. Kylo had never seen the man this debauched and he loved it.

He removed his hold through the force on the trooper and Hux. They came quickly after that, the trooper spilling his seed inside Hux and Hux coming almost dry against his own chest and the trooper’s. The officer behind him was still fucking him, holding him up as he drove in. The trooper moved away, only for another officer to step close and pull Hux on his dick alongside the man behind him.

This went on for a while, several men taking their turns fucking Hux together with another. Kylo held himself off with the force so he wouldn’t jack himself off to Hux, all the while he kept others from approaching him. Just because he wasn’t affected didn’t mean the other men knew that.

More and more people became tired and were dragged out by the droids, leaving only a few people, including Hux who was about to drop. When the men who were currently in his ass came together, Kylo made them leave the half-asleep general.

Kylo went to stand over Hux, his own hard dick out. Hux cracked one eye open, his cum-crusted face and body lying close to Kylo’s feet with his back on the mat.

“Dirty slut, opening your legs for lowly stromtroopers and officers who don’t deserve to even look at you”, Kylo whispered, relishing in how much power he had over the general. He kneeled down between Hux’s legs, Hux barely struggling to get away from Kylo’s large, leaking dick. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you away after this”, Kylo said. Hux opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but couldn’t get a word out. Kylo saw up close that Hux’s hips were staring to show bruises from where the men had grabbed him. He himself added his own set of bruises by grabbing Hux again, slamming his cock into the soft, ruined center of the general’s asshole. Hux whimpered slightly, his hands scrabbling weakly at the training mat below him.

Hux was far from tight with the fluids inside of him, his muscles holding little resistance to Kylo’s cock. Even if Kylo forced him too, Hux wouldn’t be able to tighten up for him, so Kylo grabbed his own shaft to work his cock, the head still inside of Hux. This time Kylo didn’t hold back, he jacked himself hard and fast and rammed his dick all the way up into Hux, slapping his own balls against’s Hux’s sore cheeks as he came, spilling his own cum deep inside of Hux’s over-used ass. Hux’s cock wasn’t even hard through Kylo fucking him.

Hux breathed shallowly under him, his hands twitching slightly where they lay, his eyes heavy. He was a beautiful creature as debauched as he was. Kylo had helped ruin him. He wanted to ruin him even more.

“I’ll help you clean”, he said, keeping his softening dick inside Hux’s ass as he started to piss.

Hux moaned quietly, his mouth opening slightly as Kylo slowly but surely filled his ass with hot piss, one of his hands moving to the general’s abdomen to massage the piss deeper into his guts, feeling the warmth around his own cock. Hux’s hole couldn’t hold it all in, not at this angle anyway so most of it kept flowing back, wetting the mat below them as it flowed out cloudy with come.

When Kylo’s bladder was empty he pulled his dick out, wiping it on Hux’s bare leg before putting it back inside his pants. Hux’s body twitched weakly. Kylo felt through the force that Hux’s mind had mostly cleared. He was ready to rest, the drug gone from his system.

“Get the general cleaned up and then take him to his quarters”, Kylo ordered one of the medical droids, the machine instantly getting to work.

 

Later, after Kylo had cleaned himself up he went to visit Hux at his quarters. He didn’t bother with the door buzzer or sending Hux a message, instead he let himself into the dimly lit rooms. He found Hux in his bedroom, blearily cracking an eye open at him. He was clean and obviously tired.

“What do you want, Ren”, he muttered under his breath, his voice raw from sucking too many cocks. Kylo felt the heaviness of Hux’s limbs through the force. He settled down on the mattress next to Hux, running one hand down his blanket-covered body, making Hux twitch.

“Stop”, Hux croaked meekly. Kylo settled his hand on Hux’s cheek, turning his face carefully towards him.

“You’re mine. No matter how many cocks were in your ass today. You’re mine.”

Hux whimpered quietly but didn’t disagree.

“I’m glad we are understood”, Kylo said. He let go of Hux’s face and stood to leave Hux be.

“Yes, Supreme Leader”, Hux whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine who wanted this fic but never found it - not like this anyway. Here you go buddy. Go be horny.


End file.
